Orphans & Kings
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: SqFuu Reality is more horrible then anyone could ever fathom...
1. Perfect

Kings and Orphans  
By: Ultimate Sorceress  
  
"Fujin Kazeno to the Headmaster's office. I repeat, Fujin Kazeno to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Fujin sighed. All she wanted was a vacation. One three-day vacation, was that to much to ask?  
  
"Sorry Kazeno, looks like that vacation will have to wait." Cid told her. Apparently it was too much to ask.  
  
"FINE. NEEDED WHY?" She was very good at getting her point across with few words.  
  
"We need you to go undercover with our new SeeD. Squall, come in." Said SeeD stepped into the office. Fujin whirled to face him. The young man was a few inches taller then she, brown hair hung messily in his eyes, simply stared at her. Expressionless, heartless. Good, maybe he wouldn't be a complete nuisance after all.  
  
"Kazeno this is your partner. You are going undercover in Delling investigating the recent string of murders. Assuming a new identity, you will gather as much information as possible. We don't trust Delling is telling the truth. They said the murders were not linked in anyway. The form and presentation of the murders are much to similar to be considered coincidence and we will not have a serial killer on the loose, running about able to enter Balamb at will. He must be stopped." Cid pounded the table for emphasis and Fujin yawned. Cid always did bore her to tears.  
  
"What makes you so sure he is a he? Couldn't be a woman?" She asked. After the initial shock of her using 13 consecutive words in a complete sentence he sighed and continue, knowing she was just being difficult for having her vacation ruined.  
  
"As of right now you are no longer Fujin Kazeno. You are now Emmie Lou Jones. The new SeeD and Sorceress transfer from Esthar. We've already negotiated a deal with Esthar and that is why Squall is here. One of their best with one of ours. His name is Jade Morgan as of now. He is undercover as you boyfriend who transferred with you. The rest of the information and new identities will be found in your room. Report to the docking bay at 6:00 am sharp. Don't be late. If anyone suspects that you are NOT dating and are NOT what you appear, it will be our heads. I suggest you two get to know each other."  
  
Fujin and Squall exchanged distasteful glares.  
  
"That's an order. Dismissed." Cid thundered. Fujin glared at him one last time and stormed out, 'Jade' hot on her heels. She tried to 'lose' him in the crowd. He was quick and easily stayed with her. She gave up and sat down in the cafeteria, Squall sitting facing her. She glared at him with her good eye. Squall glared right back.  
  
"Don't like you." She told him.  
  
"You can't not like me when you don't even know me." He pointed out. She got up.  
  
"Watch me." She growled and left. She didn't know that Squall had never said that many words in one sitting in his life. Then again, she probably wouldn't have cared if she had. Fujin headed to her room. She found the bag with her supplies: Green contacts, blonde hair dye, her briefing and some new clothes. She read the brief.  
  
' Blah, blah, blah, investigating murders in Delling, Blah, bublah blah, new transfer to Delling. Blah , blah. Lose the eye patch Kazeno.' She rolled her eye, looked at the hair dye and groaned. Sun kissed wheat, the box read. Perfect. She could walk around looking like grain while she dated jewelry. Perfect. Sighing she headed to become Emmie Lou Jones. 'There goes my I.Q.' She thought bitterly as she let the dye settle for the allotted five minutes. While she waited, she put on the contacts. The left eye's discoloration was covered well. She liked the bright, sparking green. She finished her hair and dried it in her typical style, not quite ready to change it yet. Well at least she looked different. She had to resist the urge to put her old black patch back on. She put on the tight black min skirt and the velvety royal blue strapless top. Did Cid enjoy making her look like an idiot? She pulled out the netted tights and the boots with impossibly high heels. 'Yes he does.' She thought. 'Well now that I look like a performing monkey in heels, lets test out Cid's new identity' She took a step and fell. 'After I learn how to walk.' She thought frowning, and tried again. Failing miserably. Some one laughed. Emmie Lou looked up and cursed. 


	2. Louisiana

Orphans & Kings  
  
Fujin picked herself up.  
  
"See you do better." She told him. Protocol said you weren't supposed to physically harm a member of you team or you partner. She wouldn't hurt him. Just kill him.  
  
"I'm a guy. You're the girl you should know how to do this." He laughed harder and she managed to walk over and kick him.  
  
"Ow..ow.ow.. Hyne what was that for?" He wailed grabbing his shin.  
  
"Laughing. Come on." She pulled him along by the shirt. People looked at her strange. She entered the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table with Seifer and everyone else. Seifer pretended to be fascinated with his salad. The rest of the group looked at her as if to say `who are you and why are you here'.  
  
"Um..hi.Yah who are you?" Quistis asked and glanced briefly at the seething Squall. Fujin decided to have a little fun and put on a very good imitation of a western accent.  
  
"Hi y'all I'm Emmie Lou Jones and this is my boyfriend Jade Morgan. I just wanted to introduce myself and get to know a few people." She smiled broadly.  
  
"Hi Emmie. Can I call you Emmie? I'm Selphie, this is Quistis, that's Irvine, he's not really sleeping and the guy your sitting next too is Seifer. And the hyper blur of blonde hair that's going to rush through here in about five seconds is Zell." Selphie laughed. She never ceased to amaze Fujin with her endless bounds of energy. At least Zell got tired.  
  
"So were you from Emmie Lou?" Irvine asked a heavy southern accent. She smirked. Cid better give her a few vacations for this. She had to give him credit. It was working like a charm. Except Seifer. He'd know her anywhere, as anyone.  
  
"Oh, from a little town down in Louisiana." She smiled and drew the word out like 'loosy ana". Seifer was trying very hard not to laugh and finally gave up, dumped his tray and left. Once at a safe distance he laughed himself to tears.  
  
"Where exactly?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Rincon." She said, a spur of the moment name. It was an actual town, just not in Louisiana, at least she didn't think it was.  
  
"Never heard of it." Irvine said and cocked his head at her suspiciously. She giggled.  
  
"Like I said, small town." Emmie raised a brow at him. He shrugged.  
  
"So where you from Jade?"  
  
"Esthar." His expression was stoic and his voice icy. Quistis looked confused.  
  
"If your from Louisiana and your from Esthar, how do you know each other? Date? Whatever." Irvine asked.  
  
"Well," she started slowly. "You see, I was accepted to Esthar and there my tour guide was Jade here and we hit it off and began seeing each other and we've been together for about 2 years now." She smiled and took Jades hand. He raised a brow and she leaned in and whispered, "Play along." trying to make it look as couplish as possible. Considering that both people weren't very touchy-feely they did rather well.  
  
"They are soo cute together!" Selphie squealed. Fujin made a mental note to wring her cute little neck..  
  
"We just transferred her for a little while until Delling has all our transcripts and transfer's ready." She dropped his hand and sighed. She didn't think she'd be able to pull off this whole couple thing. It required to much contact.  
  
"So what do you think of Balamb?" Quistis asked. Emmie smiled. This was priceless.  
  
"I think you all are a bunch of gullible idiots! It's me! Fujin!" She rolled her eyes. Quistis gasped.  
  
"No! You look great, I didn't think.. Wow. Why are you so different all of a sudden?"  
  
"Mission." She smiled and left. She figured out that in order to walk properly and not look like a drunk, you had to move your hips as you walked. People whistled and cat called. She felt strange. Fujin had never gotten this much attention from anyone other than Seifer and Rajin. It wasn't the same kind of attention either but still, it felt weird. Someone grabbed her and pushed her against a wall hidden from the main hall.  
  
"We have some fun, ya?" He grinned at her.  
  
"Lemme go!" She yelled and his broad hand clamped over her mouth. She couldn't move. He had pinned her in such a way that she could not move her legs and her arms weren't of much use. He ran his free hand up under her breast. She struggled not to cry. She didn't like to be touched. She hated being helpless even more. A sudden yell caught their attention.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Squall yelled.  
  
"We're just playin a little game, you know having some fun. It's not like you're her boyfriend." He laughed.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am and unless you like the taste of cold steel through your heart, I suggest you let her go. Now." He lowered his eyes in to dangerous, icy slits. The man let her go and turned face on to Squall.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it if I don't boy?" He sneered at him. Squall hated being called boy.  
  
"I hit you so hard you'll be spitting up teeth for a week." His voice was low and threatening. The other man tried to punch Squall but he was quick and ducked, slamming a fist into his stomach and then into his face, leaving him to crumple into a bloody heap.  
  
"Don't you ever come near her again." He gently led her to an empty classroom to let her regain her composure.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. She nodded, looking at her hands. She willed herself not cry. She knew she shouldn't be this shaken, but she was. It wasn't so much what had happened, it was the fact that she couldn't do anything and there wasn't anyone there to help her. Being trapped and helpless terrified her more then anything.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Squall wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she cringed slightly. He lead her back to her room.. People gave them those 'Aww how cute' looks. She hated that. Squall told her goodnight and she thanked him. She closed the door and sank slowly against it to the floor and cried a long time. What she didn't know was that Squall sat on the opther side and listened until he heard the shower came on.  
  
A/N: Ok chappie two! Lol. Hope you all like. Also about the whole Louisiana thing, I was NOT trying to be offensive or anything so if you got offended please don't hate me. Alright just push that little purple button and tell me what you think! 


	3. Vanilla and Cinnamon

Orphans & Kings  
  
*Knock*  
  
Fujin ignored the persistent knocking for several minutes. Finally it ceased.  
  
"Fujin? Fujin wake up!" The voice hissed.  
  
"Hmnghng..g'way too early." She mumbled in protest, covering her head with her pillow, lying on her stomach. He looked at her. Silk. Geez. Then a ghost of a grin appeared on his face. If he pegged her right, she'd be up in no time. He climbed up on the bed, not making a sound and barely a ripple. He straddled her and ran his hands along her shoulders, as he placed small kissed on her back. She shot up so fast he fell backwards and hit his head on the floor. Fujin glared down at him in nothing but a wife beater and her under wear.  
  
"Serves you right." She yawned, too tired to hurt him (yet) and helped him up.  
  
"Time?" "5:20"  
  
"Shoot! Need shower! Pack please?" Her eyes pleaded with him and he agreed sighing. He pulled some jeans and a few shirts, mostly tank tops, but some were very, well, interesting for Fujin at least. Any other girl he wouldn't have bothered. She'd have to wear them sooner or later and that would be worth seeing. He threw in some nice dresses, a few short and slinky as well as some long and slinky. He began pulling out various types of shoes. Heels mostly black red white, whatever he could find that would possibly go with he'd thrown into the bag. He then pulled out her boots. Steel toed. Ouch, he prayed he'd never get kicked with those. Then he remembered. Underwear. He grabbed a few handfuls careful not to look, and felt silk and lace. 'Interesting' he thought. Just then she rushed out of the bathroom in the skimpy Balamb towel, looked around, and grabbed her clothes from yesterday. She rushed over to wear Squall stood and pushed him onto the bed, rummaging through her underwear. She pulled out some lacey red undies and a matching strapless bra.  
  
"Ouch." Squall gave her the faintest of grins. She was about to hit him and then thought better of it. She motioned for him to turn. She put on the set and then told him it was safe. He swallowed hard as she rushed back into the bathroom, grabbing her contacts, make-up, blow dryer and stuffed them into her already stuffed bag. Then she pulled on her fish net stockings and the black mini. She pulled her top on harshly and ran her fingers through her still wet hair.  
  
"Let's go!" He failed to move. "NOW!" "Shoes. "No time!" She picked up said shoes and raced out the door, Squall close behind her.  
~*~ She arrived at the docking bay out of breath and shoeless. While they waited she put her boots on. Cid arrived not long after, while he droned she yawned. Only Squall paid attention, but barely.  
  
"You must catch the killer..If they suspect.never tell them who you really are.." His mind kept flashing back to the way she looked, glaring down at him in her underwear.  
  
"Alright, here are your ear pieces and transmitters should anything could astray." Squall looked up at Cid through a fringe of chocolate colored hair. Fujin and Squall saluted and boarded the Ragnorak. Fujin, throwing her bag into a corner, sank heavily to the seat yawning. Squall sat next to her trying not to look down her pretty blue shirt, and was failing. Thank Hyne she was asleep, of mostly. She shifted closer ever so little, leaned his head back against the wall and went to sleep.  
  
~*Fujin's POV*~ When I awoke, I was leaning on something soft and warm, and Hyne, whatever it was it smelt good. I sighed, then I realized it was not something, but someone. Squall, and his head rested on mine. My first instinct was to push him off, but I was much to tired and I enjoyed the warmth and the smell. He mumbled incoherently about blueberries and waffles. I smiled, leaned in a little closer, and went back to sleep.  
~*~  
~*Squall's POV*~ The smell of cinnamon and vanilla greeted me as I woke. I realized I had my head on Fujin's and her hand rested lightly on my chest. For a moment I stayed like that, enjoying the light scent of cinnamon and vanilla, then I shook her awake. As gently as I knew how. Her head shot up into my jaw. I groaned as she rubbed the top of her head.  
  
"Ow." She frowned and sat up.  
  
"Sleep alright?" I asked. She mumbled that she had until a certain someone gave her a rude awakening. Oops. She cracked her neck and back, you know, like chiropractors. I stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"N.n..nothing." I looked out the window. Delling. My father had arranged for a car. All we had to do was find it. No need in clueing in the reporters. Eventually we found it and drove to the Garden. The girl at the desk took the needed info from me and then turned to Fujin.  
  
"36-29-32" Emmie told her. 'Emmie' didn't suit her. "I have a shrouken, and I have an unregistered G.F. At least I think it isn't." She smiled sweetly at the girl, who went about finding her needed materials. Fujin made an annoyed look at me and I struggled not to snicker.  
  
"Alright here you go and I just need the info on your G.F." The girl was perky. Too perky.  
  
"Dragon, abilities: Lightening, snow storms and freezing things. Like Shiva." She smiled, accentuated by her Louisiana tone. The girl finished what needed to be done and we headed to our room. Emmie threw her bag on the bed by the window.  
~*~ Squall sat on his bed, pulling off his jacket and shirt, and began to change into the training uniform. He didn't notice how Emmie's eye lingered for a second longer then they should have.  
  
"Training?" "Yeh." "Company?" "Sure. I suppose we've got to get use to being together and being nice." "Yeh." She pulled everything off and quickly clothed herself in the tack regulation outfit.  
  
"Ahhhhh, better." She smiled, a faint trace a of a grin.  
  
"Whatever." She smacked him a good one across the back of the head.  
  
"If I have to be nice and polite and actually carry on conversations, so do you!" Her accent was becoming second nature.  
  
"Fine. I'll try but don't expect me to be happy about it."  
  
"Ok." They left.  
  
Three hours later they returned tired and sweaty. They flipped a coin to see who'd shower first. 'Jade'. He tried to shower quickly. He stepped out of the bath room ,a towel wrapped around his slim hips and ruffled his hair with another. She walked and turned the hot water on, letting it pelt her body into a slightly less tense state. Jade walked into the steam filled room.  
  
"Wanna eat?" "Sure." "I warn you by tomorrow the reporters will be swarming over us." "Why?" But he had left. When she emerged from her shower she noticed he wasn't wearing his usual leather outfit, but nice, slacks and a gray turtleneck that clung in all the right places. He looked as if he'd stepped straight out from the cover of G.Q. Too bad Emmie didn't know what G.Q was. His griever necklace hung, glittering, about his neck. She raised a brow and he shrugged.  
  
"I thought we'd go down to that Amorre' restaurant down the street."  
  
"Alright, but I don't know what to wear to such places. I'm a socially challenged person." She rummaged through her bag, frustrated at not knowing what one was supposed to wear to these types of things. She twirled a finger for him to turn and he obliged.  
  
"Alright, all clear." She giggled. "I have no clue what I'm supposed to wear!" Jade laughed and poked through her bags, producing a long, slinky black gown. She gapped at him horrified.  
  
"I couldn't, I never.." He shoved the garment into her hands and shooed her into the bathroom. She grabbed a tin as she entered. She stepped out and he caught his breath. The dress fit her like a glove and slightly shimmered in the light. A black choker graced her neck and long silver earrings brushed her shoulders.  
  
"What? Does it look awful?" She tugged at various parts of her dress, in a futile attempt to pull the slits that run up to her thighs down.  
  
"No, you look great." He gave her his rare, but small, smile. He wasn't used to being, well, social. But he was trying. They made their way into the restaurant and people stared.  
  
"I feel so ridiculous."  
  
"Well you look great."  
  
"Then why is everyone staring?"  
  
"Their just jealous." She rolled her eyes as the waiter seated them.  
  
"What would you like sir?"  
  
"Uh.." 'Milk, give 'em milk' she thought sarcastically.  
  
" White wine spritser." 'Ohhh white wine spritser.'  
  
"Very good, and for the pretty lady?" She blushed.  
  
"Your strawberry granita please."  
  
"Excellent choice Madame." He scurried off to get their drinks. Squall excused himself to find the bathroom. The waiter brought their drinks. She sipped hers as a man with long silvery hair and green eyes approached her.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but notice your escort left." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Bathroom." She told him politely.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of your acquaintance?" 'Probably involved with politics' she thought as she introduced herself.  
  
"Emmie, Emmie Lou Jones." He bowed slightly as he noticed Squall coming near and left.  
  
"I trust we will meet again." Before she could make him explain himself he departed. She shrugged and enjoyed the evening, noticing odd details here and there but otherwise ignored everything, hoping to become invisible to the stares. Then suddenly the evening was transformed into a blinding chaotic mess.  
  
"Mr. Loire why are you in Delling?"  
  
"Mr. Loire, who's the young lady?"  
  
"My names Jade Morgan and I have no more comments." They pushed through the mob of reporters and managed to get to their dorm.  
  
"I'm sorry." " It's alright. I saw that bartender making calls and eyeing us, but I said nothing. My fault."  
  
"No it's mine, I'm the presidents son." He sighed and she stared while she finally remembered, Squall and Laguna. Ugh , she'd been blind. Wait. something was different about the room and she wasn't comfortable.  
  
"Something is not right." She told him and they paused. Then shrugged. Jade simply took off everything except his boxers and flopped onto his bed. Emmie stripped and rummaged through his bag.  
  
"That's mine you know."  
  
"Exactly." She pulled out a white tank top triumphantly and put it on.  
  
"I didn't say you could wear it." He said coolly. She hopped on to her bed, pulling out her book Reliquary, and said,  
  
"You want it back? You'll have to pull it off me." She figured his pride wouldn't let him actually make that big a deal out of it and he'd leave her alone. He grinned faintly , got up , waked over to her and took her book and placed it on the nightstand. He straddled her. She gazed at him levelly, brow raised, slightly amused.  
  
"You going to give me back my shirt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what do I get for letting you keep it?"  
  
"Besides your life?"  
  
"Besides my life." He said the grin now showing.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then I'm taking my shirt back." He began lifting it off her and she raised her arms and let him never looking away. He cupped his hand under her chin.  
  
"Good girl." She rolled her eyes and pushed him back onto the foot of the bed.  
  
"That's no way to treat your boyfriend!" She rolled her eyes and lay down, trying to sleep and only half succeeding. He watched her from the foot of the bed for a little bit and then leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. His head was yanked back painfully by a fistful of hair. She never even opened her eyes  
  
"NEVER. WITHOUT. MY. PERMISSION." She said and released him. He slowly backed off her bed and made his way to his own.  
  
a/n: end chappie 3. You like? Well then push that purple button and tell me what you think 


	4. City Morgue

Orphans & Kings  
  
Ringing  
  
Both Squall and Fujin ignored the ringing for several minutes before Squall got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Silence. "Yah, we'll be there." He hung up the phone and ripped the blankets of Fujin's half-sleeping form. She screamed.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!" Squall snickered and told her that Cid had arranged for them to meet a Kai Hikari at the City Police Department.  
  
"What do you people have against the idea of sleeping in?" She mumbled and yanked out a pair of tight jeans and searched through Squall's bag, taking his black tank top and putting it on.  
  
"That's mine." "That would be the general point." "Did I say you could wear it?" Squall asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Did I ask?" Fujin went into the bathroom, put on her contacts and fixed her hair. When she came out of the bath room Squall was already dress in black jeans and a dark red cut off shirt. She pulled on her steel-toed boots and walked out the door. Squall followed her and the two made their way in silence to the P.D.  
  
"We're here to see Kai Hikari, we're working on the homicide cases." Squall told the lady at the desk, who seemed as though she really couldn't care less who they were there to see or why.  
  
"Down the hall, last room on the right." Squall thanked her and Fujin rolled her eyes as they found Kai's office.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hikari, where the detectives on the homicide cases. I'm Jade Morgan and this is my partner Emmie Jones." The two men shook hands and then Kai's blue eyes fell on 'Emmie'. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled.  
  
"My pleasure, Ms. Jones. Are you two together or. . ." Squall was about to say no when Fujin intertwined their fingers and sidled up next to him.  
  
"Yes we are." Kai's disappointment at hearing this was brief and he handed them the case files.  
  
"You'll want to talk to the mortician, Dr. Aveki Teiuq. She'll have more information on the murders." Squall nodded and the two left.  
  
"What was that about in there?" He hissed when they were out of the buidling. She growled.  
  
"I didn't like the way he looked at me. It was creepy. He is creepy." Fujin told him pointedly. The two drove to the Morgue in silence.  
  
"We're here to see Dr. Teiuq." The man at the counter told them what room she was in and let them go.  
  
"What do you think we're in for on this case?" Squall asked quietly. Fujin remained silent for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Oh gee I don't know, maybe he'll come to us and let us turn him in." She snapped.  
  
"We have four murders already 'Jade'! He's an insane psycho murder on a rampage, what should I expect?!" Squall threw up his hands and knocked on Dr. Teiuq's office door.  
  
"Oh, hello. Come in. I'm Dr. Teiuq." The woman led them to a small table with one of the victim's on it.  
  
"This is the most recent one. A one Joan Thompson." Dr. Teiuq flung back the sheet and Fujin resisted the urge to hurl. The body was brusied and cut open.  
  
"Well, it's rather interesting. Various organs were missing, signs of suffocation and a struggle, but nothing at the crime scene, the victims life or even on or in the victim herself hints as to why she was killed. Though the interesting thing is that all the victims were close friends and all were expecting." Squall raised a brow.  
  
"Expecting what?" Fujin rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot. He grimaced and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Expecting a baby." The Dr. told him, wondering how anyone didn't know what expecting meant.  
  
"Do you have the police files? We'd like to see them." The Dr. Handed them a thick stack of the cases. Evidence, pictures, bio's, everything the police had gathered so far.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Teiuq." Fujin smiled sweetly and the Dr. nodded.  
  
"No problem, come back anytime if you need something." The two nodded and left. Once out to their rental car, Fujin flipped through the files and immediately wished she hadn't. The pictures were in full color and more then horribly graphic.  
  
"Would it be completely awfully if I said I was hungry?" She asked Squall, who'd declined to look at the photo's.  
  
"No, I'm sure the cops who take the pictures do the same thing." He told her, yet somehow, this wasn't reassuring. 


	5. Mysteries in the Dark

_**Chapter Five ---Mysteries in the Dark**_

Fujin stared down at her meal. It didn't seem right to eat after looking at those pictures. But she was starving. Diving into the plate of fries, ethics lost the battle against hunger. Squall smiled to himself as he watched the internal struggle.

"So where should we start? We have no leads, except they all knew each other, so then it must be someone they know…what do you think?" Squall asked quietly. Fujin thought a moment.

"Start with their closest friends." Squall stared at her. _Friends _did NOT murder each other. Well, not any of the ones _he _knew.

"What are the chances of a _stranger _taking out three people who _knew _each other intimately? You listened to Trepe's babble of statistics, you tell me." She had a point.

"But why?" Squall asked, mostly to himself, but Fujin answered anyways.

"Why does _anyone _kill? They've snapped." Squall took a few of Fujin's fries, which she only glared at him for, and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Her funeral is today, we should go. Talk to the families and friends. Wouldn't you think the killer would be there? Avoids suspicion if one is the killer." Fujin nodded, finishing off her food. The two to leave, not noticing the pair of dark eyes that followed them out.

The sounds of sobbing filled Fujin's ears and she cringed. She absolutely _loathed _the sound of crying. The funeral talk was short and sweet, but Fujin felt a knot in her stomach. She hated funerals too.

"Excuse me, are you the detectives on Joan's case?" A young Asian woman asked. Fujin and Squall nodded and the tears, slipped down the woman's face silently.

"So she was murdered…if you need to know anything, please call me. I want to put that sick freak away." Fujin put a hand on the woman's shoulder and smiled gently.

"We will. Um…did she have any enemies? Did the other girls?" Squall jumped in.

"What was your name by the way?" Fujin slapped herself mentally for not asking that.

"Alisha …no…well…not really. I mean people never really liked us much, so no one close enough to her or the others to kill them." Alisha's dark eye's narrowed in anger but she quickly regained her composure.

"I'm sorry…the others and I were all so close…and with the babies due, we were even closer…the seven of us are like sisters…now Kard, Sissy, Dane and I are the only ones left."

"Kard?" Squall asked. That wasn't the commonest of names. Then again, neither was Squall.

"Oh, our nickname for her. Melissa Figueroa, Aye Phoung Matsuura , and Jez'Reel Lee. Respectively." Squall nodded.

"Your…_all _expecting?" Fujin asked, curious as to how seven friends managed to end up pregnant at the same time.

"Well, no. Melissa isn't. But she's the only one. Though it drives Phoung crazy because her modeling is on hold and Melissa is still skinny as a twig." Alisha smiled, remembering the times the girls had shared.

"Did she seem angry that you were getting so close and she was kind of left out of that?" Alisha's eyes narrowed.

"No…if you think Melissa killed them your wrong! She would _never _do something like that, not to us." Fujin nodded.

"I'm sure. I just have to ask. How long have you known the others?"

"I've known Mai for…11 years…since middle school. Um--" Fujin stopped her.

"I need their real names." Alisha laughed softly.

"Right. Kelly. I've known Kelly for 11 years…I knew Sylvia for 13 years…and Joan for three." Fujin nodded, writing the facts down.

"How long have you known the others?" Squall asked softly.

"Well…I've know Melissa for eleven years and Jez for eleven years…and Phoung my entire life." The woman wiped her eyes and rubbed her round stomach.

"Thank you…we're going to talk to the other women. Alisha?" Fujin said before turning to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. It could be someone you know." Alisha nodded and walked to her husband.

"Phoung? You are Phoung Matsuura, right?" Squall asked. The young woman turned and immediately, Fujin was jealous. The woman was beautiful, it was no wonder she was a model. Even eight months pregnant she looked gorgeous.

"Yeah…well, not legally. I'm technically Phoung Dong Wan now." The woman smiled and took her husbands hand. The two made a beautiful couple, both almost painfully attractive.

"How long have you know the victims?" Squall asked, looking as if though the woman's beauty had absolutely no affect on him. What Fujin didn't know was that it didn't.

"The same as Alisha. We meet through her the same year she meet them and we've been sisters ever since. I miss them so much but it's really hard on Jes…she and Kelly were like twins…and slightly telepathic. I think she may have known Kelly was in trouble." Fujin made a special note of this.

"How so?" Phoung sighed. It wasn't the easiest thing for her to explain.

"Well, it's weird really. Even when we we're teens, whenever one was sick or had a headache or something, the other got it too. One time when Kelly got put into the hospital, Jes was sick for that entire week and it really freaked her out when Kelly was put into the hospital because she was so afraid for Kelly. Her and Melli always had the horrible feeling something was going to happen to Kelly. I guess they were right." Squall nodded, jotting down various things and Fujin frowned.

"You said she might have known. Why didn't she do anything?" Phoung sighed.

"Because, with them, they never knew what was exactly wrong with the other. It could be a cold, stomach flu or anything. One time when Kelly got sick, Jes got sick the same day but she said it was a really painful stomach ache. One she'd never had in her life and so she was panicking, thinking Kelly might be in serious trouble. Turns out they gave each other a regular stomach ache that some medicine fixed. Jes could never pin point what was wrong. She only knew that something _was _wrong. It tore her up when she found out Kelly was dead. Kept screaming that she should have been there. That she should have done something." Phoung wiped a tear from her eyes and Fujin turned to Phoung's husband.

"What was your name?" The man smiled sadly and answered that his name was Kim Dong Wan.

"Did you know the girls?" He nodded.

"Yeah, a few of them. Alisha, Jes and Silver. Phoung took it pretty bad when she found out what happened. She knew the other more then we did. We just heard about them." Them, we. Who _was_ we?

"We? Who's we?" Squall asked, his thoughts mirror Fujin's. This scared her, however.

"The other guys and I. They're around here somewhere." Fujin and Squall thanked him for their time and left in search of more suspects and witnesses.

A.n: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I finally updated this stinking story!!!!!!!!!!! Woot!!!!!!!! Ok all yall who were actually reading this, review so I can write more!!!!


	6. Scarlett Letters Burn

**_Chapter 6_---_Scarlett Letters Burn_**

_What have I done?! **What you should have done a long time ago!**No! They were my friends!! I didn't want to hurt them...**They needed to be punished!**For what?! _The voice didn't answer. All these thoughts were swirling in my head. My friends were dead. Because of me and that voice. I looked at the memorial booklets from my friends funerals. I can't believe I did that to them.My hands were shaking. My hands. They were clean, but I could see their blood. I could see the nights that I'd gone to them and done those horrible things. I wanted to take back my actions so badly, but there's no second chance when your devils make you dance.

**Stop your blubbering! The rest must be finishedmy child, there is much to do...This time...we feast on their fear..._and_ those SeeDs...**

---

Fujin awoke with a start. What had woke her? A nitemare. She was following the shadowy figure of the murderer. Fujin had watched unable to move as the figure strangled a young woman. She'd only woken up because the murder had started to cut the woman up. Now Fujin felt sick to her stomach.

"Can't sleep?" Squall asked, sitting in the living room, surrounded in darkness.

"No." She wondered what kind of person could murder their friend. A sick one. But maybe that was just the thing. Maybe the murder was sick, as in psychotic. Maybe they had never wanted to, but something in their head was just...severed. The phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" Fujin vaguely wondered why the phone was ringing so late. A scream filled the phone. Desperate pleas and the sound of sobs.

"Who is this?!" She yelled at the phone. The sound of manaical laughter now rang in her ears.

"_Some one...please help me...please...my baby...please..." _The young woman's voice was forlorn and desperate. Not with with hope of savior for her own soul, but that of her unborn child's. The pure fear in her voice set Fujin on pins and needles.

"Do you think you can save the rest?" The voice hissed, almost unnatural in it's malice.

"Who is this?!" The phone disconnected. Fujin was left clutching the phone in her trembling hand, speechless.

"Fujin?" Squall's soft voice cut through the sickened dread and slowed her racing heart.

"It...it was the murderer...I heard one of the girls' screams. Squall... he...she...**it **is going after the rest if the girls...we have to make sure they're protected." Squall nodded.

"We'll stop by first thing in the morning and pick them up. We can drop them off at Balamb and the girls can stay with Edea, she love to have them, with the baby's coming so soon." Fujin nodded. Once you got past all the ice and the endless supply of 'whatever's, Squall was a good guy. Too bad. As well as they got along, Fujin would have enjoyed hurting him a bit and almost wished he would piss her off once in a while.

"Ok...what time is it?" Squall tossed her the clock. 5 am. Hyne.

"Let's contact Garden and tell them to get ready for their newest arrivals. I think after coffee we can go tell the girls the change in their plans." Squall agreed and went to put the coffee pot on. Fujin follwed him, once again wearing his shirt.

"Are you going to stand around like a paranoid mother while I make coffee?" Fujin frowned and walked to the bathroom. Let's see how he enjoys a cold shower. Fujin took nearly and hour and a half to shower. She was down with in the hour but she enjoyed the feeling of the hot water hitting her skin.

Squall grumbled but he, however, had gotten his revenge and enjoyed his coffee and sabotaged the rest of it. Fujin spat it out into the sink and swore revenge. And she did get it. While Squall was in his shower, she threw all of his clothes out into the hallway, earning curious stares from passersby. She put on the image of an angry girlfriend and slammed the door.

"Where are my clothes?" Fujin opened the door and he rushed out to get them and she locked the door behind him. However her fun was put off when she learned he knew how to pick the locks. The sod.

"Will you just get ready?" Fujin sighed and put her tricks off for another time. Rumagin around, she found a pair of overalls and a green tank top. Squall was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently while she laced up her boots. Fujin smacked the back of his head and walked out the door. She heard him grumble.

" Did you call Edea?" Fujin asked.

"I thought you asked her!" Fujin growled and as they entered Phoung's driveway, she slammed on the breaks hard enough to make him gasp for air from his seatbelt going taunt from the sudden stop.

"Right." They knocked and a very tired looking Kim DongWan opened the door.

"Squall? Fujin?" Fujin gave him a slightly sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry but you and your wife are going to have to come with us." He looked confused but Squall silenced him for the moment.

"It's nessecary that you hurry. Pack your things quickly. May we use your phone?" Kim nodded and lead them in.

"Edea? We've got a few guests for you...we thought that since you've kept the orphanage up, the girls could stay here. I'm sorry this is such short notice but _someone _forgot to call you." Fujin grabbed the phome from him.

"Yeah, that someone being Squall. Is it ok if they stay?" Edea reassured her and then let the bomb drop.

"_You know, you two act like an old couple. It's rather sweet really, to see such young people care so much." _Fujin's cheeks went candy apple red and Squall found it vaguely attractive.

"What did she say?" He asked as Fujin hung up. Fujin shook her head and refused to speak to him while the family packed.

"What's this about Ms. Kazeno?" Phoung asked, worry evident in her voice ande features.

"I...I don't mean to alarm you...I got a call from the murderer yesterday." Phoung went deathly pale and her grip on Dong Wan's hand tightened visibly.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean that in the middle of the night I got a call and it wasn't pleasant. I can't tell if it's a man or a woman, but whatever _it _**is,** it's wicked." Phoung's eyes were glistening with tears.

"What...what did it say?" Fujin hesistated. What was said wasn't pretty. Phoung told her to say, no matter how horrible.

"It played... a recording of one of the other girls. She screamed for someone to help her and save her baby. She cried and prayed for some one to come in time for her baby...and she prayed for you and for God to forgive...whoever it is that's doing this." Phoung was openly weeping now but she nodded. It was going to be alright now. The car stopped in front of the Lee house. Jez'reel was in the fron with her husband smiling and splashing him with the hose. The turned to look at the arrivals and Jez'reel rushed to the car.

"Is everything ok? Sissy, why are you crying, please don't cry." She hugged Phoung tightly and looked to Squall and Fujin for answers.

"We got a call from the killer. It's important that your and ...Minwoo come with us." Squall told them and they nodded, no questions asked. The car was silent. Phoung opened her mouth to speak but Jez'reel shook her head.

"I don't want to know, Sissy. I really don't. I can't handle it right now." Phoung placed her hand on Jes' and stared out the window.

"Squall...get ready." Fujin whispered as the car stopped. The lights in the house were on, but the door was open and no one was around. Several vases in the house were broken and the back window was broken. If the killer came in through the back, why leave through the front? The phone rang and Fujin was afraid to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Fujin...can you find her in time? Or will her screams not suffice?" The voice hissed, giving Fujin the same cold chill it had early, the same sick fear. Alisha screamed and Fujin nearly dropped the phone. It wasn't the sound of fear or desperation. It was the sound of pain.

"Listen to me! You stop whatever it is that your doing to her!" Fujin demanded and the voice just snickered at her.

"Or you'll what?" The line disconnected. Fujin dropped the phone and looked to Squall.

"We've got to get Melissa before it's too late." With out another word, they ran to the car.

---

**Run run run, as fast as you can...**

A.n: Yay!!! Another chappie...ohhhh frightening...the killer knows Fujin and Squall are on the look out...but what about poor Alisha? Can they find her in time to save her...or will they be too late? Review!!!!!!!!!!

i Ultimate!


	7. Time Slips Through Your Fingers

**Chapter Seven-Time Slips Through Your Fingers**

Melissa wasn't home. Fujin decided it was best to take the two families to Edea's before things got stranger or more dangerous. Several SeeD's were on constant guard of Edea's house and no one entered for any reason without clearance.

"We'll be in touch. Try not to leave, get one of the guards to get things you need." Phoung and the others nodded as the two SeeD's climbed into the car. Squall's cell rang and for the first time, he heard the unnatural,malicous voice of a madman.

" Can you be the hero again Squall? Or was that just beginer's luck" Squall's face was unbelieveably stoic in Fujin's eyes and she hated him for it.

"Where are you" He demanded and the laugh that was unleashed made him want to wretch and scream at the same time.

"Don't expect me to make it that easy, _boy_. Run run run, as fast as you can..." With that, the call was disconnected.

"Where is she, did it tell you anything" Squall shook his head. He still looked calmed but the cell shook in his clenched fist.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can..."

"...Squall! That's it! There's an old farmhouse beside the jogging trail in Balamb Park" Squall didn't bother asking her why she knew that or how. Instead he threw the car into drive and sped towards the park.

-

"Please...don't do this! I love you!...What's wrong with you" Alisha's pleas fell on the deaf ears of a former friend.

**"You've always had everything I've ever wanted...and now I'm taking everything you have..." **Black, souless eyes looked into Alisha's brown orbs as the lifeless smile over took the other's features.

"Such a handsome little boy Lisha... any last words" The baby was set in the carrier and the knife was picked up. Alisha's sad eyes fell on her child but no tears fell, no pleas were made.

"Chasen." The air was chilled from the ice in the laughter that rang through the farmhouse.

-

Gravel was flung in all directions as Squall's car pulled up next to the farm house. Both SeeD's scrambled out of the car, weapons in hand.

"Alisha? Alisha can you hear us" Squall called into the old building. The only answer was the lonely wail of a child.

-

Those SeeD's...they needed to find me...I needed to tell them what I'd done...tears streamed down my face as I looked at my lifeless friend, the knife in my hand. **Stop thinking and leave! Leave before they ruin our plans again! We can not be stopped not, we have much left to accomplish! **

-

Squall was checking the rooms nearest the bathroom when he spotted the stairwell. The long flight of stairs wound down into the basement and the familiar irony scent of blood filled his nose. The scene that lay before him made him gag. It was too late to help Alisha. The pints of blood that covered the dirty ground were proof enough. A baby's cry caught his attention and drew it to the table where the infant kicked and screamed in his carrier. A piece of paper lay beside the child.

_Squall,_

_You may have gotten this one but I still have the others...soon I'll have them all...even Melissa...but for now...you can have the womans kid. Take comfort...she went quietly, no begging and pleading. She only said one thing. Chasen._

Squall crushed the note in his hand as he heard Fujin's muffled gasp and then the sounds of her gagging. She was bent over in the corner and Squall walked to her, holding her hair from her eyes as she vomited. Wiping her mouth, Fujin scowled. She'd seen plenty of dead bodies but the absolute...sadistic carnage, the pure bloodlust was horrendously evident. She felt Squall pull her into an odd hug. Green eyes fell of the fussing child on the table and she immediately went over to the table and picked the child up from his carrier.

"It's alright now...its ok...I've got you..." Fujin bounced the child gently and slowly the crying ceased. Fujin grabbed the carrier and headed for the car. Squall called the local polic department.

"Yeah, back beside the jogging track. Yea, a body bag. Alisha Felton. We've got some things to take care of but my cell is on so just call if you need us." Squall hung up and got in the car next to Fujin.

"Edea will take good care of him." Fujin shook her head.

"No. I'm not leaving him there." Squall looked at her. Fujin didn't seem like the motherly type but...

"You can't bring him into this"

"He's already in it" Fujin's green eyes glared viciously at him but he refused to backdown.

"He's a helpless child Fujin"

"That's why he needs me" Chasen's baby blue eyes darted from Squall to Fujin.

"He needs a place where he'll be safe"

"He'll be safe with me" The pure protective fury in her eyes gave Squall a funny feeling. Made him feel...good. Suddenly he found his lips crushed to hers and his tongue trailing along her bottom lip. A moan was heard and he took advantage of Fujin's now open mouth. When they finally pulled away for air, both were sightly breathless and red. A color both found vaguely attractive on the other.

"He can stay..." Squall muttered, throwing the car into drive. Fujin thought he regretted kissing her and glared out of her window, unknowningly growling very low. Squall took this as a bad sign and kept his cold gaze on the road in front of him. What in Hyne possessed him to kiss her!


	8. The Hand That Rocks the Cradle

_**Eight---The Hand That Rocks the Cradle**_

**Look at them...look at our trophies...**_We can't do this! It's not right! _**Was it right that they took your happiness! That they got everything you wanted! Was that _right_? This is their punishment. What they _deserved_. And now look, you have everything they took. **

Saddened, albeit crazed, brown orbs settled on the three infants in their carries. Each a perfect representation of their parents. A little piece of each of the victims. Funny, how each of the woman had named their child before they submitted to the fate that was to befall them. How willing they had been once they had been told no harm would come to their child. The fear in their eyes though, the wide-eyed terror that you could almost _smell_. It filled the hate and sadistic hunger like a hot meal.

"Well, Sephrin...do you miss Mommy? I would miss Mommy. But you didn't know your mommy did you? Because I killed her. Right after you were born. I did. Be afraid of me Sephrin. You might be next." The voice was soft and calming, despite the horrific bedtime story it spun.

"And you, little Mai. Mommy's bright angel...well Mommy doesn't get to see her angel now. But Mommy gets to be one. Is that fair?" The little girl looked up and began to cry.

"No it's not fair, is it? Shall we make you an angel too?" The child was once again placed in the carrier as a killer moved on to the third child.

"Little Rykkie Ara. Now aren't you just the prettiest little girl? Joan would have been so proud...but Joan's not here anymore. Just like the others. Oh no. They had to pay. And _it's all your fault_."

After dropping the two families off, Squall drove back to the hotel room in silence. Fujin rocked Chasen in her arms as he drifted off to sleep. She thanked Hyne they had gotten their in time to save him. But, save him from what? Had he even been in danger? Frowning, Fujin went through the other files. All women were expecting.

"Squall?" Fujin called softly. He didn't answer.

"SQUALL!" He stalked over to her. She pointed at the files.

"All these women were expecting." Squall raised a brow.

"I know that." She rolled her eyes.

"But did you see or read anything about the remains of a child? Or the presence of a child anywhere near the victims body?" Squall frowned. How had he over looked that?

"No...Fujin what are you getting at." Fujin put the sleeping child in his arms and tapped her nose as she sorted through her thoughts.

"What if they children aren't in any danger? What if they killer keeps that as some sort of ...trophy? A lot of serial killers do that, keep trophies." Squall paused.

"Fujin, whoever's doing this is too smart to keep children as trophies. It's too risky. The killer could have simply dumped the body somewhere else." Fujin stopped. He was probably right...

"Call Dr. Aveki." Squall looked at her.

"Call! I want to talk to her." Squall dialed her number and handed the phone to Fujin.

"Hello Dr. Aveki? This is Emmie Lou Jones, on the homicide cases...yes, I wanted to know if you had noticed something anything else that had been unusual about the bodies...for instance, whether or not the mother had given birth before she was killed or if the baby had been...extracted." Fujin paused listening.

"I see. Thank you so much. Bye." Fujin nodded.

"All women died _after _child birth." Squall cursed. The pyscho had just gotten crazier and three times as deadly. He had the children.

"Oh Melissa! You have to get here soon! I miss you and Sissy misses you...oh Melli..." Phoung broke off into sobs.

"A..A...Alisha...didn't make it..." The sounds of hysterical sobs on the other end of the phone brought a smile to the face that watched Phoung Matsuura from the window of the orphanage. Everything was going to plan. Phoung was next...pretty little Phoung.

"I'm sorry Melli, Edea has to call Garden. I'll call you ok? I love you." Phoung hung up the phone and climbed into bed.

_**You'll have forever to sleep Phoung...and forever is closer then you think.**_

Fujin slept soundly in the chair beside Chasen's carried, her head propped up on her fist. Squall smiled, looking at her sleeping figure still trying to rock the carrier. Chasen smiled up at him, clapping. Squall thought back to the farmhouse. How he'd leaned over and kissed Fujin. How...natural it had been. But she seemed so angry about it. Somehow, the thought saddened him. His cell rang. Squall's blood ran cold as Fujin opened her eyes, fear seizing them.

"...Hello?"

"**_Hello Squall...satisfied with your little victory? It will be your last, boy. Don't worry...I'm taking such good care of the others...such pretty little babies. You should have seen it Squall..." _**The voice trailed off. Squall gathered up his will and asked the question it wanted.

"Seen what?"

"**_ The fear in their eyes, as they begged me not to do it. I was their _friend _after all. But they took it all away from me Squall, so they had to pay. And children have to pay too. How will that look on t.v Squall? The bodies of innocent children? One _you _couldn't save...Tsk, tsk. Can you save them Squall? Can you save Phoung. She looks so pretty sleeping here. So peaceful. Will she scream for me, do you think? Or will she go quietly? Maybe you can save her. Or maybe you can't. "_**

"Where are you!" Squall screamed. Fujin jerked back, startled by his outburst.

**_"Now Squall, that would ruin my fun. You want me to have fun don't you?...No? It's ok Squall, you can't win this game. You see, you've only got a pair. I've got a full house..." _** The voice disconnected.

"Squall? Squall!" Squall turned to her, his stomach sick. Why couldn't he figure out the killer's puzzles?"

"You've only got a pair. I've got a full house. Lucking a fucking fortune cookie! It never makes sense until its too late!" Fujin paced for several minutes. The clues gave away locations. But you had to decipher the clue to get the location and the clue was hard part. Naturally. An hour passed. Then two. Finally it clicked.

"Squall don't you get it! It's simple!"

"Now _you're _being the damned fortune cookie! If its that easy why don't I get it! Never mind what is it?"

"It's---" A click. Both people froze. Someone just disengaged the safety on a 50.

A.n: Weeeeeeeee! An update! I hope it was worthy! And I hope the cliffy keeps you wanting more! I had to get this out here and I actually love this chapter. If anyone can guess where the next spot is going to be, I'll give you a huge cookie! Review those of you who are actually still reading this! I lvoe you all!

i Ultimate!


	9. Hidden in Plain View

_**Chapter Nine---Hidden in Plain View**_

" I warned you Squall...you can't win. But you and your little girl friend here weren't going to listen to me...Such a shame that you can't follow the rules." Squall and Fujin held their arms up, backs to a killer.

"What rules? You don't play by the rules." Squall muttered through clenched teeth. A souless laugh crept down his spine.

"Of course I do. It's my game. They're my rules. And you're the ones not playing fair. I warned you." Fujin turned just as a single shot shattered the silence. Squall rushed to catch her as she fell, a figure dashing out the door. Blood stained Fujin's shirt as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were coated with pain and her hand was fisted in his shirt, as if he was the only source of strength she had left.

"Fuu? Stay with me...don't you dare close your eyes. Stay awake!" Within minutes Squall had called 911 and the sound of sirens filled him with an uneasy sense of relief. Fujin hadn't released her grip on him as she coughed up blood onto his white shirt. Squall's mind was numb as the paramedics rushed in and took her away. Somehow, he found himself on the ambulence, her grip on his hand never failing, her eyes locked onto him. Slowly and painfully, she laced her fingers with his, the small gesture snapping Squall back into loud, chaotic reality. He searched her eyes and he knew. She didn't regret kissing him. It wasn't a mistake to her. Now if only she could live long enough to prove it.

* * *

_Too close...too close...You have to stop this! Please...no more! I can't hurt any more people!_** Silence. We warned him. She was to close to the truth. It was the only way to buy us time. Focus. Dear, sweet Phoung is next. Look at her...look at her!**

Tortured chocolate orbs looked at the woman bound to the chair, large almond eyes glistened with betrayal, fear and anger.

**You hold the power over them now. You can take what they took from you. Finish it.**_No! I can't! Please! _**Finish it!**

With a sob, the knife was brought down. And then again. And again.

* * *

"Mr. Leonheart?" Squall looked up, fearing the worst. They only called you sir if someone was dead or dying.

"Sir, she's stablized and she should be just fine in a few days. We're going to keep her here for a day or two to check her progress and then we'll release her. Would you like to see her? She's awake." Squall stood and quickly followed the doctor.

Fujin sat propped up against several pillows, paler then before and pouting, looking for all the world like a small child who didn't get her way.

"Fuu?" She turned and gave him a slight smile before glaring savagely at the doctor.

"I'm fine. They won't release me." Squall sighed and sat beside her, taking her hand. She didn't pull away.

"...You almost died...we just want to make sure your ok." Fujin rolled her eyes.

"I'm alive now aren't I? I can't belive he snuck up on us like that. How did he even know who were are...unless...we met him before? Squall...you don't think its a friend of the girls' do you?" Squall narrowed his eyes in thought. That possibility made things a hundred times harder. The person knew their names and faces. Knew they were being chased. And their were only three girls left. Suddenly it hit Squall. The answer. It stared them right in the face.

"I know who it is Fujin...We can stop him...but we have to be careful...we only have once chance at this." Fujin frowned but nodded, unconsciously gripping his hand tighter.

* * *

A.n: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee update-ness! Exciting stuffs! Well...who is the sick and twisted mind behind all of this? Will Fujin and Squall make it in time! Who knows. review! sorry it took so long to update but I did, socom style! lol

i Ultimate!


End file.
